


[Podfic] Restoring Force

by ofjustimagine



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 1:25:46, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:It's the end of things; it's the beginning of everything else.Or: it's Nick's last Breakfast Show.





	[Podfic] Restoring Force

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restoring Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270961) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2C97IEe)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2oARjyJ)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I had... a lot of feelings about Nick's reign on The Breakfast Show coming to an end. I listened fairly religiously for the first couple years, and fell asleep to the dulcet tones of Showbot countless times. It was there for a laugh when times were rough and gave me lots of wonderful listening buddies from all around the world, most of whom hung out together (on Twitter) listening to the final show one last time. (I made the playlist [on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/ofjustimagine/playlist/0o3fNxo4COB3T0M2QwBt0l?si=o5YIxYiXRPOKxiQWq68wjA) to keep myself awake. How the hell did I stay up that late all those years??) 

This fic was written in 2014 so the details are wildly different, but I think the tone ends up the same. It's nostalgic and hopeful and the closing of one chapter while looking forward to the next. Music is Rather Be by Clean Bandit and Jess Glynne, because while it's not the most iconic #tbs song, it's the one that I thought fit the best here. (And it's still a #tuuuuuuune.) Thanks to sunsetmog for the continued blanket permission, and thanks to paraka for the continued hosting. 


End file.
